


Снейп ебущийся

by WTF HP Dark Side 2021 (HPDarkSide)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, F/M, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Poetry, Swearing, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPDarkSide/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Dark%20Side%202021
Summary: 6 частушек, 78 слов
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Neville Longbottom/Severus Snape
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Снейп ебущийся

Эх, хвост, чешуя,  
Злое одиночество —  
Снейп ебущийся, друзья,  
Будит в людях творчество!

Зелье Снейп в котле варил,  
Мимо Поттер проходил —  
Зелье выкипело вовсе,  
Не за тем мужик следил!

Снейп с Малфоем понимают  
Друга с полуслова —  
Коль стоит у одного,  
Встанет у другого!

Отработку вам, Лонгботтом,  
Завтра назначаю!  
Но к котлам не подпущу —  
Так пообжимаю.

На свиданье с Гермионой  
Снейп ушёл ещё вчера —  
Амортенцию варили,  
Засиделись до утра.

Узнаёт по гороскопу  
Трелони ответы:  
Снейп, ебущийся с утра —  
Добрая примета!


End file.
